Aime ça
by Ninoia
Summary: "Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini et 23 autres personnes aiment ça."
1. Chapter 1

… **Aime ça.**

**NdA : J'ai corrigé ce que j'ai pû, modifié ce qui ne me plaisait pas, et .. voilà. Merci pour vos gentils reviews. Vous êtes adorables :D**

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malfoy** aime **« Faire chier les Gryffondor »**

_**Blaise Zabini**, et tous les Serpentard aiment ça._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Harry Potter **est maintenant ami avec **Daphnée Greengrass**

_**Hermione Granger**, **Ron Weasley** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Draco Malfoy : **Daphnée, il se passe quoi là ? Tu sympathise avec Potter ?

**Daphnée Greengrass : **Si tu savais...

_**Harry Potter **aime ça_

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Hermione Granger **aime « Lire des bouquin volumineux »

**Ron Weasley : **Au lieu d'aimer des conneries, vient avec moi, faut que je te parle.

**Harry Potter : **Oui, Hermione, va le voir ! Il devient tout vert, là. O_o

**Hermione Granger :** J'arrive.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Hermione Granger** est en couple avec **Ron Weasley**

_**Harry Potter, Ginny' Weasley, **et seize autres personnes aiment ça._

**Dean Thomas : **ENFIN !

**Seamus Finnigan : **Bien dit Dean, comment c'est arrivé ?

**Ron Weasley : **C'est compliqué.

**Harry Potter : **Ron, comment t'as fait ? :D J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais y arriver vu comment tu tremblais. Mais félicitations vous deux, il était temps.

**Hermione Granger : **Merci Harry. Mais au lieu d'être ici, allait faire vos devoirs les garçons, ça vaut pour toi aussi, Mon Cœur ;p.

**Ginny' Weasley : **Trop mignon... Bravo, vous le méritez.

_**Hermione Granger **aime ça._

**Hermione Granger :** Merci, Gin' ! :)

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Harry Potter ; Daphnée Greengrass**, rendez-vous dans 10 minutes dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. :)

_**Daphnée Greengrass **aime ça._

**Daphnée Greengrass : **J'ai hâte !

**Draco Malfoy : **Potter ! Qu'as tu lancé comme sort sur Daph' ?

**Harry Potter : **Aucun, et arrête de polluer nos commentaires Malfoy.

_**Ron Weasley **aime ça. _

**Daphnée Greengrass : **Laisse-le, Dray, tu comprendras toute à l'heure, j'arrive Harry, part maintenant.

**Harry Potter : **Ok, a tout de suite.

**Draco Malfoy :** Potter, Daph', que nous cachait-vous ?

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Pans' Parkinson **aime « Embrasser un grand noir sous la pluie »

_**Blaise Zabini **aime ça._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Harry Potter **est en couple avec **Daphnée Greengrass**

_**Hermione Granger**, **Ron Weasley** et dix autres personnes aiment ça._

**Hermione Granger : **Félcitation Ry' ! Vous êtes si beaux ensemble ;).

**Ron Weasley : **Bien joué vieux ! Mdr' :D.

**Harry Potter : **Merci vous deux ^^.

**Daphnée Greengrass : **Mon Amour, il faut que je réanime Dray, tu viens m'aider ? (J'ai comme l'impression que notre mise en couple l'a choqué, et Blaise refuse de m'aider, c'est de ma faute selon-lui)

**Harry Potter : **Il est mort ? :o

_**Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley **et la totalité des Gryffondor (sauf Hermione) aiment ça._

**Daphnée Greengrass : **Nan, mais il est tombé dans les pommes.

**Harry Potter : **J'arrive Mon Ange.

_**Hermione Granger **aime ça._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Ginny' Weasley **aime « Pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, pour Lui »

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malfoy **est maintenant ami avec **Harry Potter**

**_Daphnée Greengrass _**_aime ça. _**_Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini_**_ et presque tout Poudlard sont choqués. _

**Draco Malfoy :** Daphnée nous as obligé.

**Daphnée Greengrass : **Avoue que ça te dérange pas.

**Harry Potter : **Moi, ça me dérange pas, comme ça je pourrais te faire chier Malfoy.

_**Ron Weasley **aime ça. _

**Blaise Zabini : **Je reviens, je vais me suicider.

**Draco Malfoy : **Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Blaise ! Tu ne vas me laisser seul face à Potter tout de même ?

**Blaise Zabini : **Mouais, pas faux, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

_**Draco Malfoy **aime ça._

_OoOooOOooOo_

**Draco Malfoy **aime « Je suis le plus beau, et je le sais »

_**Blaise Zabini **aime ça._

**Harry Potter : **ça va les chevilles Malfoy ?

**Draco Malfoy : **Merci Potter, mais mes chevilles vont très bien. Et au lieu de m'emmerder, va fouiller la gorge de Daphnée.

**Harry Potter : **Jaloux Malfoy ? Toi aussi tu veux une copine ? C'est vrai qu'avec la tête que t'as, tu dois pas faire fureur.

_**Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley **et 12 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Draco Malfoy : **Va te faire foutre Potter !

**Harry Potter : **Avec toi, c'est quand tu veux ;p

_**Blaise Zabini **vient de tomber dans les pommes, et **Draco Malfoy **n'en est pas loin, **Daphnée Greengrass **aime ça, et **Ron Weasley **et **Hermione Granger **sont mort de rire._

_OoOooOOooOo_

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger **et **Ron Weasley **aime « Être meilleurs amis, c'est comprendre des choses que seuls nous pouvons comprendre »

_**Daphnée Greengrass **aime ça._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Harry Potter **est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire »

_**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Daphnée Greengrass **et 45 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça._

_**Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini **et deux autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Draco Malfoy : **Daph' c'est enfin rendu compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec toi ? Brave fille.

**Harry Potter : **C'est une décisions commune, j'aime une autre personne, elle aussi, point.

**Daphnée Greengrass : **Dray', Harry reste mon ami, ne l'insulte pas, s'il te plait.

**Hermione Granger : **Ry', j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, viens me voir dans 5 minutes.

**Harry Potter : **J'arrive 'Mione.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Ginny' Weasley **aime « Revivre en le sachant loin d'Elle ! »

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Lavande Brown **aime « Je fais parti des Gryffondor, mais je pense que les Fondateurs auraient du créer la Maison 'Les Commères de Poudlard' parce que là, j'aurais eu des bonnes notes. »

_**Padma Patil **aime ça._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malofy **aime « Dire 'Sang-de-Bourbe' au personnes dont les parents sont Nés-moldu, et/ou mort »

_**Blaise Zabini **aime ça._

**Draco Malfoy : **Je peut prendre en exemple la mère de Potter.

**Harry Potter : **Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con Malfoy !

**Dean Thomas : **C'est mâlin Malfoy, Harry est parti je-ne-sais-où, complétement en larmes. Et je ne trouve pas Ron et Hermione. T'es vraiment con.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malfoy ; Blaise Zabini, **J'ai fait une conneries là, non ?

**Blaise Zabini : **Oui, mon pote, tu viens de faire une belle grosse connerie.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Pans' Parkinson, **Pense que quelque chose de bizarre est entrain de se produire.

**Blaise Zabini : **Explique moi tout Mon Amour.

**Pans' Parkinson :** Chéri, t'es à coté de moi.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malfoy ; Harry Potter, **Je m'excuse pour cet après-midi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

**_Hermione Granger_**_ trouve ça trop mignon, _**_Ginny Weasley_**_ enrage, _**_Ron Weasley_**_ et _**_Blaise Zabini _**_se remettent difficelement de leurs fou-rire, et _**_Daphné Greengrass_**_ aime ça._

**Harry Potter : **Malfoy, insulté ma mère alors qu'on est le 31 octobre, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

**Draco Malfoy : **Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu le prends pas aussi mal.

**Harry Potter : **Le 31 octobre Malfoy, le jour de la mort de mes parents. T'es vraiment blond.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je suis vraiment désolé, et tu remarqueras que ne m'abaisse jamais à m'excuser.

**Harry Potter : **Je sais Malfoy, mais là, ça passe vraiment pas.

**Draco Malfoy : **J'aimerais te parler, tu peut me rejoindre dans le hall ?

**Harry Potter : **Ouais.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Blaise Zabini; Ron Weasley, **J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu de mes yeux vu ?

**Ron Weasley : **Oui. Oh, que c'est mignon !

**Blaise Zabini : **Je trouve pas ça drôle, mon meilleur pote se tape Potter ! POTTER ! Le balafré, le Survivant, THE MEC A PAS SE TAPER !

**Ron Weasley : **Eh ! Mon meilleur pote se tape la Fouine et je dis rien, donc tu fais pareil, il faut les laisser tranquille. Et ça se voit comme Snape habillé en rose qu'ils s'aiment, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses, alors va faire ta crise ailleurs.

_**Hermione Granger **aime ça._

**Draco Malfoy : **Au lieu d'exposer au monde entier ce que vous penser nous concernant Harry et moi, aller vous faire foutre !

_**Harry Potter **aime ça._

**Harry Potter : **Draco a raison, vos gueules. Mais merci de nous défendre, Ron.

**Ron Weasley : **Ce fut un plaisir mon pote ! :)

**Hermione Granger : **Pour une fois.. Ron à raison. Et oui, j'arrive deux minutes, et lâche cet ordinateur, ou tu ne verra jamais ce que tu veux voir.

**Draco Malfoy : **Harry, ta meilleure est amie sadique, et perverse.

**Harry Potter : **Je sais. Mais je plain pas Ron, vu les bruits que j'entends venant de son lit, ils auraient pu lancer un sort de silence... Je vais le faire, ça me donne des images mentale pas très plaisante.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malfoy **est maintenant en couple avec **Harry Potter. **

_Tout Poudlard aime ça. Même les profs. Bien sûr **Ginny' Weasley** n'aime pas, mais on s'en fou. _

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Ginny' Weasley **aime « Je suis amoureuse d'un Homo »

_**Lanvande Brown, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood **et deux autres personnes aiment ça. _

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malfoy ; Harry Potter, **Mon père veut te castrer, parce que tu m'as « Sorti du droit chemin » je serais toi, je ferais attention.

_**Blaise Zabini, Pans' Parkinson, **et trois autres personnes aiment ça._

**Harry Potter : **Merci de me prévenir, mais j'ai tuer Voldemort, Papa Malfoy ne me fait pas peur. Et vu que je connais tous les points faible des Malfoy grace à toi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

**Draco Malfoy : **Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, mais...

**Harry Potter : **Mais ?

**Draco Malfoy : **Rien, rendez-vous où-tu-sais dans 20 minutes ?

**Harry Potter : **Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

_**Draco Malfoy **aime ça._

**Draco Malfoy : **Pas dans 20 minutes, tout de suite.

**Harry Potter : **Ok :)


	2. Chapter 2

… **Aime ça, ou pas.**

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Harry Potter **est en couple, et c'est compliqué.

_**Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, et Blaise Zabini **se demande ce qu'il se passe; **Ginny' Weasley** reprend espoir et **Draco Malfoy** essaie de comprendre pourquoi son petit ami à mis ça._

**Draco Malfoy :** Harry ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

**Harry Potter : **Ce qu'il se passe ? CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? Tu te fou de ma gueule là Malfoy !

**Draco Malfoy : **Mais enfin Harry, explique moi, je comprends pas.

**Harry Potter :** Je ne te l'expliquerais pas sur facebook, rejoins-moi dans 10 minutes devant le lac. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard.

**Draco Malfoy : **D'accord, je pars tout de suite.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Hermione Granger et Pansy' Parkinson **aiment « Les filles de Serpentard et Gryffondor, ne sont pas si différentes que ça, elle sont amoureuses de grands imbéciles »

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter**, Je suis navré Harry, je me doutais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça.

_**Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger **commence à perdre patience._

**Daphné Greegrass : **C'étais pas très malin, aussi.

**Ron Weasley : **QUOI ? Elle, elle est courant, mais vos meilleurs amis, vous vous en foutez c'est ça ?

**Harry Potter : **Ron, 'Mione, Blaise, j'arrive pour vous expliquez tout dans 5 minutes, attendez moi dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Daphné, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Malfoy, même pas capable de faire tes excuse en face, tout ce que tu as réussi à faire tout à l'heure, c'est de m'énervai encore plus. Lâche.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Harry Potter **est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire »

_Poudlard entier n'aime pas._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Hermione Granger; Draco Malfoy :** Draco, s'il te plait, va le voir, il est très mal là.

**Draco Malfoy :** Moi aussi je suis très mal là !

**Hermione Granger : **S'il te plait, je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Daphné Greengrass; Blaise Zabini et Pansy' Parkinson **aiment « C'est rien compliqué d'avoir un pote Serpentard amoureux d'un Gryffondor »

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Neville Londubat **aime « M'en fou c'est pas la mort si je me tape des T en potion, une mandragore, c'est tellement mieux »

_**Harry Potter **aime ça._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter**, Je t'aime.

_**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Daphné Greegrass, **aiment ça; **Ginny' Weasley **n'aime pas._

**Harry Potter : **…

**Draco Malfoy : **Harry, si je m'abaisse à te dire ça devant tout le monde, c'est que je le pense.

**Harry Potter : **Dray...

**Draco Malfoy : **Là ou-tu-sais dans 10 minutes ?

**Harry Potter : **Oui.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Hermione Granger **aime « TOUT EST BIEN QUI FINI BIEN ! »

_**Ron Weasley **aime ça._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Pansy' Parkinson; Blaise Zabini**, Mon Amour, il y a 3 jours, avant que nos deux tourtereaux ne se dispute, j'avais trouvé un écrin dans la commode de Draco. Il n'y est plus.

_**Blaise Zabini **aime ça._

**Blaise Zabini :** Oh Merlin ! Demain, je kidnappe Draco, et je lui fait subir un interrogatoire dans les règles d'un Serpentard.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Ron Weasley**, S'inquiète, ça va faire 3 jours que son meilleur pote à disparu avec Draco. Les gens, aidez-nous à les chercher !

**Ginny' Weasley : **Je parie que la fouine l'a enlevé, je vous avez prévenu, il est dangereux pour Harry de resté avec lui, qu'il se foutait de lui, mais on ne veut jamais m'écoutais.

**Harry Potter : **Ginny, la ferme. Me revoilàààààààà ! :D

_**Hermione Granger **va égorger se pauvre imbécile qui lui à foutu une peur bleue; **Blaise Zabini** va l'aidé; **Ginny' Weasley **pleure, et **Draco Malfoy **est mort de rire._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Fred Weasley **aime « Jouer de la guitare pour sa petite amie »

_**Angelina Johnson** aime ça._

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Harry Potter **est désormais fiancé à **Draco Malfoy.**

_**Blaise Zabini; Pansy' Parkinson; Ron Weasley; et Hermione Granger **hurlent de joie; **Daphné Greengrass **pleure tellement elle trouve ça mignon, et **Ginny' Weasley **vient de se suicider._

**Hermione Granger : **BRAVO !

**Ron Weasley : *** danse de joie *

**Blaise Zabini : **DRACO ANGELUS MALFOY ! VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

**Draco Mafoy : **Harry... Blaise, il me fait peur.

**Harry Potter : **Vient te cacher dans mon lit ;p

**Draco Malfoy : **J'arrive !

**Pansy' Parkinson :** Les garçons, s'il vous plait, n'étalez pas votre vie de couple sur facebook, par pitié, nos pauvre cerveaux s'imagine trop de truc. Et Blaise par pitié, arrête de harceler les gryffondors de première année pour pouvoir avoir le mot de passe de leur salle commune. Me le demander serait plus simple.

_**Blaise Zabini **aime ça._

**Blaise Zabini :** JE T'AIME PANSY PARKINSON !

_**Pansy' Parkinson** aime ça._

**Draco Malfoy :** Traitresse.

_OoOooOOooOoO_

**Ginny' Weasley** aime « Dans la mort, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. »


	3. Réponse

Hey !

Hum.. Suite à vos retour, je pense faire une suite.

Donc, si je fais bien les choses, (et si je suis pas atteinte de flemmardise), dans 2/3 semaines maximum, vous aurez une suite !

Marine, merci pour ta review, mais je n'ai pas pu voir ton e-mail, je ne peu donc pas te répondre..

Bonne soirée, je vous aimes.

Nino.

P.S : Les deux notes que j'ai fais seront supprimé quand le premier chapitre paraitra.


End file.
